Trust You Snap Shots: What a Pair
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Set in the "Trust You" universe, this is a little snap shot story into Maura and Jane's lives. Please read the A/N at the top before reading the story.


**I wrote two stories for Halloween this year: "True You" and the sequel "Trust You: ****The Next Year". I was really thinking that those two would be the end of it, but my brain seems to like the universe. I've no desire to write another story on it, so I thought, in the style of the "New Experiences" universe, I'd write a collection of snap shop like stories in this universe. These are just little one shots in Jane and Maura's life in this universe. These stories will make no sense at all if you've not read the Halloween stories. Fair warning.**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, WB, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"You could have warned me about the mental connection before we bonded," Jane grumbled as she pressed her forehead against the wall beside her front door. "Your brain never stops, does it?"<p>

"No, not really," Maura answered as she flipped the newspaper to the next page, "and I did warn you. In fact, I was very detailed about what you should expect. We spoke at great length, and, if you'll recall, you said you would learn to deal with things as they came along."

"Yeah, I know what I said, but it's pretty clear I really didn't understand what I was getting myself into. I mean," she rolled her body so she was leaning with her back against the wall, "our personalities and knowledge bases are starting to blend. The other day, I caught myself starting to ramble off some obscure fact about British Columbia to Frost when we talking about the hockey game."

"He did mention something about that when he dropped a file off yesterday afternoon. He said we might be spending too much time with each other. But," the doctor lowered the paper to look over at the woman leaning by the door, "if it's any consolation, my sarcastic tendencies have increased, and I understand sports now."

"No, that doesn't make me feel better, and yes I would like a beer, thanks." The detective grunted, rolling her eyes. "Must you do that?"

"Do what?" Popping up from the sofa, the honey brunette made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of beer and a glass of water.

"That thing," Jane pointed to her head, "with the mind talking."

"Telepathy, and I can't always control it." Maura handed the beer bottle to her girlfriend. "Jane, are you really upset by all of this, or are you simply fussy?"

"What do you think?" Dark brown eyes dared the other woman to guess.

"I think I could just read your mind and emotions for myself, but I promised you I wouldn't invade your privacy like that." Giving a sigh, Maura returned to her spot on the sofa.

"I'm fussy. Being a sudden genius is sort of wearing me out." Walking slowly over to her sofa, she placed the beer down on the coffee table before sitting next to the smaller woman. "You didn't tell me that bonding with you would increase in IQ."

"I didn't know. As I said before we moved forward, every bonding is slightly different, and it's hard to tell what, exactly, will happen. There are a few things that will happen with every bonded pair." Maura set the newspaper next to her glass of water on the side table as she spoke. "Telepathy, being able to feel the other's emotions and some physical sensations the other experiences if that sensation is extremely intense, you would share my increased physical abilities and will heal at an accelerated rate, and, of course, you'll live without aging so long as I exist. Everything else is, sadly, guess work."

"You don't guess," Jane automatically said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I _try_ not to guess, but your habits are becoming my own just as much as mine are becoming yours. I see you used a coaster." The doctor smirked as she pointed to the coffee table.

"Crap." Jane rolled her eyes, leaning against the sofa's back. "It's like I'm the bionic man or something."

Maura shook her head. "I don't understand the reference."

"A group of scientists rebuild this guy and they say, 'We can rebuild him. We can make him stronger, faster, smarter.' I sort of feel like that right now. Everything's the same but different." Looking over, Jane reached out to grab Maura's hand. "I'm frustrated because I must learn how to negotiate all these new abilities and thought processes. Give me a little time, okay?"

Listening to the vocabulary choice of the detective made Maura smile, but she said nothing about it. Instead, she nodded her agreement. "We'll eventually find equilibrium, Jane."

"I know, but you have to let me be fussy about it for a little bit, okay?" Pulling the hand in hers to her, the detective encouraged the honey blonde to move into her open arms.

Maura was happy to comply, settling in Jane's strong hold. "We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

><p>"I don't appreciate your feet on my coffee table, Frankie," Maura reprimanded as she knocked the offending feet off of her coffee table. "If you insist on being that crass, I insist you go watch the game elsewhere."<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled as he resituated on the sofa. "But I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, Jane gets to prop _her_ feet on the coffee table." He glanced to his sister, who kept her eyes on the television and continued to munch on her popcorn as if nothing else was happening besides the hockey game.

"Yes, well, Jane gets to do a lot of things in my house you'll never get to do," Maura shot back, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

"_What?_" Frankie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Maura, that was _classic_," Jane croaked out through her fit of laughter.

"Oh, Frankie, I'm," the doctor's face showed the horror she felt for the words that had just left her mouth. "… that is to say that I'm very… well," annoyance quickly followed. "I wish I could say I'm sorry for what I just said, but I can't." She scrunched her face up in thought. "I'm afraid that _is_ the truth."

"Oh man, you two act more like each other all the freaking time," he bellowed as he stood up. "Why do I put myself through this? It's like you two have done some weird," he made vague gestures with his hands, "Vulcan mind melding thing."

"You know," Jane said offhandedly as she placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table to make room in her lap for Maura, "there are several studies that show that individuals who date for extended periods of time have a tendency to pick up the other's habits and mannerisms."

Maura settled in Jane's lap, a gentle smile on her face as she wrapped around the lithe frame of her girlfriend. "That's true. If they share the same dwelling, those tendencies multiply."

"Jane, do you hear yourself?" Frankie's voice was flat, eyebrows raised.

"Don't care. Hot woman sitting in my lap, who, by the way," she glanced down with a smile, "is also holding my cold beer, and the game's on."

"I can't believe you two. That's it, I'm going to Tommy's." With a huff, Frankie grabbed his coat from the closet and stormed out, shutting the front door firmly behind him.

"Yes, I think you're right," Maura nodded as she placed her head on Jane's shoulder. "He is, but he missed his chance."

"Yeah, like the moment I laid eyes on you. He needs to move on. You're mine." The detective's arms tightened around her girlfriend.

"We're each other's," Maura corrected.

Jane chuckled, "Yes, that, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.<strong>


End file.
